


Teenagers Scare The Living Sh*t Out of Me (Let the Bad Kids be Stupid Teens)

by icecreamchick45



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Families of Choice, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Multi, Team as Family, teens being stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamchick45/pseuds/icecreamchick45
Summary: The Bad Kids are at the age where they are just the most stupid. Most of them also live together in a house with both their significant others, parents (adopted or birth), siblings (adopted or birth), and so many of their friends. This is the chaos house for chaos children. Let them be stupid and do stupid things and have a moment where we don't deal with the fact that they are insanely powerful and dealing with so much trauma.
Relationships: Ayda Aguefort/Figueroth Faeth, Kristen Applebees/Tracker O'Shaughnessey, Zelda Donovan/Gorgug Thistlespring
Comments: 9
Kudos: 94





	Teenagers Scare The Living Sh*t Out of Me (Let the Bad Kids be Stupid Teens)

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after spring break but before Ragh and Tracker go to Falinal. I hope this is good, I've never written for them before and this is my first attempt. I'm such a big fan of the show and am so appreciative of the cast and crew that put on such an amazing show. This is not meant to be taken seriously, just a dumb conversation that is similar to how I talk with my friends.

“Listen, I think that I’m making some valid points and the fact that none of you are agreeing with me frankly homophobic.”

“How can it be homophobic? Kristen, I’m literally in a relationship with Ayda. I’m bi. I’m not homophobic!”

“Anything that inconveniences me is homophobic, therefore you disagreeing with me is homophobic.”

Adaine has seen the bad kids get into some dumb arguments, but this might be the dumbest one to date. (It absolutely was not, but it certainly feels like it at this moment.)

“Listen, it’s fine if I’m the only one strong enough to admit it, but we all know its true.”

The day started out fine. Kristen, Gorgug, Fig, and Adaine were all hanging out in Kristen’s old chapel room in Modred Maner. Fabian and Riz had placed themselves on snack duty and were currently raiding the kitchen, so they couldn’t contribute at the moment. (Lucky them). It had been the first time in a while that it was just the “original bad kids”. It felt nice for it just to be the six of them again, although she loved all of their other friends. She liked being just the six kids whose lives changed after detention on day one of high school.

She loved her friends and knew that she would do absolutely anything for all of them. Her friends were also the dumbest people alive and she was this close to casting a fireball. 

Kristen had brought up the fact that Gorgug, Fig, and her girlfriends were all part animals and raised the question if that made all of them furries? Gorgug and Fig had violently protested. Adaine had made the mistake of bringing up the fact that she didn’t think to be part bird qualified for the specific definition of furry. Fig had immediately given her a look as if she didn’t know whether to thank Adaine or hellish rebuke her. The conversation from there just became more chaotic, with all three involved getting more stubborn in their convictions. 

Fig’s stance was a hard no. Kristen’s, just like the first god she created, was an enthusiastic YES! Gorgug was somewhat in the middle as if he could be convinced but really didn’t want to be. 

Things that have been brought up despite the fact that it doesn’t have much to do with the core concept of the argument include:

-Fig had a very specific idea of what to conjure when creating a sexy rat (suspicious)  
-Tracker turning into a full wolf vs Ayda and Zelda being part animal  
-The proper term for bird furries being avian, according to google (Fig, for whatever reason, hated that more)  
-Does a phoenix even count as a bird? (that one made Adaine put her face in her hands and groan)  
-How far into this debate can we go before all of this becomes insensitive? 

Adaine personally thinks that the less she knowing about her friends’ sex lives the better and this conversation might make her brain explode. She needed Fabian and Riz to get back with the snacks so that this conversation would end. (And if that didn’t happen, then she could at least then throw popcorn at them until it did.)

Should she just cast banishment on herself? It would only last for a minute, but that was enough time at least for the snack boys to come back and maybe end this. If only she had stocked the spell today. 

“Snacks have arrived! We have popcorn. We have pretzels. We have that weird old grape things you people insist we have.”

“Who wanted raisins as a snack?”

Gorgug shrugged, “They’re good.”

Thank goodness the boys were back and the subject seems to hav-

“Fabian, Riz, we have an important question for both of you.”

Adaine groaned as Kristen asked the question. Whoever claims that high wisdom meant common sense has clearly never met Saint Applebees. 

“Yes! And we can finally prove once and for all that Kristen is crazy and projecting on all of us!”

“Or that Fig is in denial.”

“What’s the question?”

Fabian seemed immediately concerned about where this might be going (which she could empathize with) and Riz seemed amused more than anything else (which she supposes is fair). Both of them end up plopping down on the bed as Kristen asked the dreaded question. 

“Are Fig, Gorgug, and I furries for all having girlfriends who are part animal?”

Riz seemed to go a much darker shade of green at that question as he had to consider the sex lives of some of his closest friends. Fabian just seemed confused. 

“Oh, is that all. I thought that was all just assumed.”

Fig (in perfect irony) squawked a protest as Gorgug just put his head in his hands in defeat. Kristen punched her fist in the air in triumph and went to high five Fabian. 

“No! We aren’t furries!” Fig said so loudly she might as well of be using prestidigitation. 

“Nope! We got an outside party to confirm, face it Fig, we’re all heathens.” 

“Can we please change the subject?” Riz’s face was now so dark green that if Adaine didn’t know any better she would assume Riz was having a heart attack. 

“Why Riz? Because you know I’m right but I stole your headphones the other day so now you can’t bring it in you to defend me.”

“Or because you know the truth but don’t wanna hurt Gorgug and Fig’s feelings.”

“No! It’s just- wait you stole my headphones?”

“No I didn’t, keep talking”

“Wait, why would you steal my headphones? We were just in the living room, your room is one floor up.”

Adaine needed someone to end this conversation so, “Riz, you had a point.”

“Yeah, The Ball, you were about to tell us how uncomfortable it made you consider our friends’ sex lives.”

“What? How did you know what I was going to say?”

“Because you have a thing you do where anytime sex comes up in conversation your voice goes deeper and you get quite and are just so visibly uncomfortable.”

The whole room went silent as Fabian shrugged and popped some popcorn in his mouth. 

“It’s no big deal, you just get very uncomfortable with the idea of anything going past PG-13.”

“I’ve literally shot a man through the head after combat was finished, how is that PG-13?”

“And as absolutely traumatizing as that was, I meant with sex stuff.”

Riz started to blush again at the word sex, but still stayed vigilant in his denial. “No, I don’t.”

“Okay, The Ball then answer Kristen’s question. Are all our friends, besides Adaine and ourselves, furries?”

Riz was starting to sweat and turn so green he almost looked blue.

“We don’t nee-”

“FINE, OUR FRIENDS ARE ALL FURRIES! I CAN TALK ABOUT SEX STUFF! EVERYTHING IS NORMAL!”

The room remained quiet for a moment until a laugh started coming from the candle-opera. They all turned to see a very amused looking Tracker. 

“I just came to check and see if I left my crystal here, but I don’t know if I want to know what led to all this.”

Riz put his head in a pillow and groaned. Gorgug patted his back in a half-hearted attempt at comfort. 

Finally, a shot at revenge for all the misery her friends had put her through in this conversation, “Kristen was just arguing that herself, Fig, and Gorgug are all furries given that you, Zelda, and Ayda are all part animal.”

Tracker paused, “Wait, I thought all of that was just assumed.”

This an outroar from just about everyone. Gorgug just put his hands up in defeat, presumably accepting it. Fig, blushing a dark shade of red, just stuttered, and continued to be outraged. Kristen took the moment to shout victoriously and high-five her girlfriend. Fabian seemed to be taking enjoyment out of the looks of betrayed annoyance coming from both Gorgug and Fig. And poor Riz just continued laying flat into the pillow and groaning. 

Adaine just didn’t know why she assumed that would work at getting revenge on Kristen. 

There are two ways this could play out from here. She could continue to remain annoyed at her friends or she could just eat the popcorn as the chaos of her friends unfolds. 

She mage hands a piece into her mouth. Chaos with the Bad Kids was always more fun anyway.


End file.
